When stupidity comes out to play
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: A random story about what happens when the vampire coven leaders get together and have a bit of fun...
1. Chapter 1

It was odd seeing the leaders of our covens messing around together and acting like children, doing slightly reckless things and just generally letting themselves go. It was something nobody ever saw. I guess they needed it though, after all the stress they deal with.

SPLASH!

I looked over as the entire Denali coven exploded into laughter. Tanya stood looking down the bank at the river, looking triumphant.  
"He had that coming," Zafrina murmured. She sat a few feet away from me, out of the destructive path of their chaos.  
"Do you not want to swim with me, Tanya?" My husband called, presumably from the water. She reddened, making her coven laugh harder. "It's warm I promise." He slapped the water and sprayed everyone nearby. While she was occupied taunting him from the bank, Amun casually walked behind her. Siobhan snickered. We could all see what was about to happen. At the last minute, she reached over and pushed her in. she shrieked as she hit the water. Carlisle laughed, but the sound was cut off by water, so I guessed she had landed on him.  
Eventually, after much pushing and shoving, they both got out.  
"You want a hug love?" He asked me, approaching with a smile on his face.  
"No thank you, maybe when you're dry." I hoped he wouldn't do it anyway.  
"Fine, I'll take my hugs elsewhere," he faked hurt. Edward snickered and I wondered who was going to cop it.  
Alistair was the unlucky person who wasn't paying enough attention. Carlisle leapt on him and they fell against the ground.  
"Get off me!" He growled, but he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Great Carlisle, now you have to get back in the water," Zafrina told him with a smirk.  
"Why?" he didn't look happy that he had to get in the cold again.  
"Cause you're covered in dirt and sticks." She grinned. He looked down and then back at her.  
"No I'm not."  
"Are now." Siobhan fabricated behind him and pushed his legs out from under him so he landed in the dirt. She took off and hid behind Liam.  
"If he comes over here, I'm not saving you. There's no way I'm getting in that water," her husband told her matter of factly.  
"He won't, he's scared of me." Liam laughed as my husband got up and came closer to her. Tanya apparently had the same idea and was creeping up behind her.  
"Then why is he coming?" He giggled at her. Maggie snorted.  
"Because he's forgotten about that thing that I know that I'm not supposed to but will tell everyone if he makes me get in the water. Her too." She gestured to Tanya. They both stopped and looked at each other, deciding whether it was worth the consequences.  
"Can we tell them anyway?" Amun asked, reminding me of a small child with a secret.  
"No, because the I can't black mail him."  
"Ugh."  
"Wait, what thing are we talking about?" Carlisle asked confused.  
"That thing that happened on that trip." Siobhan laughed at him.  
"WHAT THING?!" He too exploded into nervous laughter.  
"Never mind, child." She patted him on the head and walked away. He stared after her bewildered. Suddenly something clicked. "Do you know?" He spun around to face Edward. Edward shook his head looking annoyed. It must bug him that they were keeping secrets from him.

"I think we should play a game." Amun announced as we all sat around the fire that night. Kebi covered her face with her hand.  
"I think no." Carlisle told him.  
"Yes. We shall." He stood up and began to call everyone to sit in a circle. Predicting the outcome of this, my husband got up to move away. Amun however, had other ideas and held onto his wrist.  
"Can we not?"  
"No we must."  
"How about no."  
"We shall."  
"If I'm playing she's playing." He pointed at Tanya who flipped him the bird.  
"Everyone's playing, it's not optional or else no one would play."  
"That's because your games suck."  
"Well…. Shut up and play the damn thing."  
"Can I drink heavily first?"  
"No because then you go to sleep."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Alright then."  
"It's going to get serious."  
"What are we even playing?" My husband asked him, exasperated. By now everyone was laughing at their seemingly random and pointless conversation.  
"I don't know, you can choose."  
"Please don't make me."  
"I'LL DO IT!" Alistair, the most enthusiastic I had ever seen him, ran and leapt on the floor in front of Amun.  
"Truth or dare, or spin the bottle." Alistair appeared to think about it for a moment.  
"How about no?" Carlisle asked again. Amun covered my husband's mouth with his hand.  
"WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Amun suddenly flew away from him and began wiping his hand repeatedly on his pants.  
"Cause you wouldn't get your hand off my face. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"ANYTHING BUT LICK ME! God, you'd get along well with Benjamin. He too apparently likes the taste of hands. Disgusting." Benjamin looked slightly embarrassed, while Tia burst into hysterics.  
"I wouldn't put that in your mouth Carlisle, you don't know where it's been," Kebi called and then sat with them.  
"I think I do and that's what scares me." He screwed up his face as we all laughed at them.  
"I choose truth or dare cause I don't want to kiss him again," Alistair told them while pointing a Garrett. Eleazar and Kate both turned to stare at Garrett.  
"Yes it happened, get over it." He smirked folding his arms.  
"And then he brushed his teeth for like an hour," Maggie giggled. He stuck out his tongue at her and turned his attention back to the others.  
"I hate you all." Carlisle announced as they all came to sit in a group. I guessed that comment was aimed mostly at Amun. I sat with them. How bad could a game be. I did have a feeling though, that because of the mood they were apparently in, there would be a lot of rude comments and questions made. Especially from Amun who looked like he was out to cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me."  
"No!"  
"Come on," Amun wined. We all laughed at him and my husband acting like children. "PLEASE! Just tell me her name!" The question had been who Carlisle lost his virginity to. I was surprised to realise I didn't know.  
"NO!" Carlisle was laughing too, but I could tell he was uncomfortable.  
"Fine. But then you have to do my dare." Amun smiled innocently at him.  
"Oh god. I'm scared." He actually did look nervous.  
"YOU HAVE TO KISS GARRETT!" Alistair yelled.  
"Why?!" Carlisle complained.  
"Cause I had to do it, now you have to."  
"I'd rather kiss him than you Alistair!" Garrett declared, grinning from across the room.  
"Good, because you're doing it for an entire minute," Alistair quipped. Garrett and Carlisle looked at each other. Garrett looked game enough, but Carlisle seemed hesitant.  
"What's the matter Cullen, have you never kissed a boy before?" Siobhan giggled from across the room. A few people in the room snickered, knowing something that the rest of us didn't.  
"Why do you care?" He answer, suddenly seeming a little more confident. She glared at him.  
"Shut up and kiss him." She pointed at Garrett. Kate's husband quickly crossed the room until he was directly in front of Carlisle. My husband looked at me then back at the guy in front of him.  
Suddenly Garrett grabbed him and pulled himself as close to him as possible. Carlisle started to say something, protest probably, but he was cut off by Garrett's mouth on his. Garrett apparently did not find this awkward in any way and took the kiss further and further.  
"Garrett you were supposed to kiss him, not have sex with your clothes on!" Kebi laughed. She was ignored. By the end of the minute we were all in stitches and almost embarrassed to be watching them. As soon as the time was up Carlisle disappeared upstairs, while Garrett stood there looking proud of himself.  
"Are you sure you don't want to marry him instead?" Kate asked, feigning seriousness.  
"Nope. I enjoy one night stands, thank you very much." Again we laughed until our sides hurt.  
"Okay, now I get to dare you." Carlisle smiled at Alistair.  
"Go on then, be done with it." My husband glanced at the snow outside and his smile grew. Alistair looked like he was praying.  
"You, my friend, have to run to the field and jump in the pond."  
"I hate you."  
"I'm not done." Eleazar laughed at the statement, knowing what was coming next.  
"Ugh."  
"OH, make him do it in his undies." Zafrina yelled out.  
"I hate you too," he growled. Carlisle grinned at him. Alistair began undressing before he even said the words. As he ran across the snow he yelled abuses at Carlisle and Amun. Then at Zafrina. Then at Carlisle again. By the time he hit the water, nobody could breathe, even if they'd needed to.


End file.
